One Being
The One Being, otherwise known as The First Being, is the original Cosmic Protector and Keeper of Reality. Biography In the time before time, there existed the One Being. They wove the fabric of reality and created the multiverse. The One Being set in motion the creation of planets, stars, and even life. They created Himlen – a place of eternal peace. It is where the Cosmic Protector and Keepers of Reality reside. Then, there was Furnace – the place of eternal fire. When Chevas attempted to overthrow the One Being they warned Chevas about needing to be careful about the decisions he makes. Chevas then decided to leave Himlen and go to Furnace. The One Being tried to convince Chevas to stay, but he was adamant. The One Being had the power to make it so that Chevas would stay, but chose not to. The One Being thinks that this is Chevas finding his own destiny. When the One Being allowed Chevas to go to Furnace, they put some rules in place. Chevas could collect as many evil beings as he wanted, but could not do it directly nor right away. Chevas found soldiers known as Reapers to do it for him. The One Being observed the multiverse, watched events unfold; new realities forming under their eyes. The One Being also saw those with evil in their hearts; rising to power, being overthrown by one cause or another. Very few had become so powerful that they could be considered a threat. Eons passed, and the One Being considered finding a successor. They found perfect options in each reality. So, the One Being appointed them Cosmic Protectors of their own respective realities. The One Being then said that whenever a Cosmic Protector has a successor, they shall become a Keeper of Reality. And for eons, that very thing happened. Many Cosmic Protectors have been chosen and become Keepers of Reality when they find a successor. Abilities and Traits The One Being possesses the Ultimate Element, meaning they have unlimited power. They have the ability to create and destroy entire universes, change the events of history, literally anything. As previously stated, once a Cosmic Protector finds a successor, they become a Keeper of Reality. However, the only thing that separates the two is simply their title. A Cosmic Protector is equally as powerful as a Keeper of Reality and vice versa, this is because a Keeper of Reality is simply a previous Cosmic Protector. All the One Being needs to do to make something happen is think about it and decide that it will happen. The One Being, like other Cosmic Protectors and Keepers of Reality have the ability to see into every possible reality and future. While some may find this maddening, they are able to retain their sanity in spite, or because of their limitless knowledge. Mask and Tools The One Being wears the Kanohi Omni – the Mask of Life and Creation. The One Being thought of this mask when they created their physical form. They decided on the mask's power and appearance. Their reasoning behind this was simply because they could. The One Being wields the Staff of Creation. They infused it with the power of the Ultimate Element, yet they do not need the staff at all. Only a Cosmic Protector or a Keeper of Reality can wield this staff, effectively rendering it just decorative. The One Being also made this simply because they could. Gallery 20170107 082517-1.jpg|Combat Configuration. Trivia *The One Being has no gender because there was no such thing as a gender. It was only when the One Being created life that they assigned the traits "male" and "female". *The One Being's name is inspired by the character from the Mortal Kombat franchise. However, that One Being is malevolent and wishes to destroy everything. *The One Being has seen everything from the construction of the Great Spirit Robot to the rise of the Toa Metru. *''Omni'' is Latin for all. *I made the One Being's combat configuration the way it was because I think it is amusing that an all-powerful entity would ever engage in combat, let alone fisticuffs. Category:Characters Category:Generation 2